wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Deathwing
Aby znaleźć informacje o walkach rajdowych, zobacz hasła Spine of Deathwing oraz Madness of Deathwing. Aby znaleźć informacje o występowaniu w zadaniu , zobacz hasło Vision of Deathwing. :Ból... Agonia... Moja nienawiść płonie w najgłębszych jaskiniach. Świat pęcznieje od mojego bólu. Jego żałosne królestwa drżą przed moim gniewem. Lecz wreszcie... Całe Azeroth się załamie... I wszyscy spłoną w cieniu moich skrzydeł. Deathwing, Niszczyciel, niegdyś Neltharion, Strażnik Ziemi 'był jednym z piątki Smoczych Aspektów i przywódca czarnych smoków. Tysiące lat temu Tytani powierzyli mu władzę nad ziemią i głębinami Azeroth. Jednak oszalały na skutek podszeptów Starych Bóstw zwrócił się przeciwko pozostałym Aspektom podczas Wojny Starożytnych. Śmiertelnicy, jak i smoki wypowiadają jego imię jedynie szeptem pełnym strachu i niepewności. Czarny aspekt osobiście zaangażował się w Drugą Wojnę, przyjmując postać Lorda 'Davala Prestora, pragnąc zniszczyć Sojusz od środka. Udało mu się również uczynić ze swojej największej przeciwniczki, Alexstraszy, niewolniczkę Hordy, z którą później sam się sprzymierzył. Po serii zwrotów, których kulminacją było pokonanie przez pozostałe Aspekty, Deathwing wycofał się do planu żywiołów Deepholm, by się wyleczyć. Stamtąd obserwował eksperymenty swojej dawnej małżonki Sintharii w Grim Batol, gdzie ta próbowała stworzyć stado smoków zmierzchu, a po jej śmierci podjął jej dzieło. Mimo że wielu wierzyło w jego śmierć, Deathwing powrócił po upadku Króla Lisza. Jego gniew wywołał Kataklizm, który przemienił oblicze Azeroth i wywołał nieopisane zniszczenie. Gdy świat zwijał się w bólach, on sam siał pożogę w wielu zakątkach Azeroth. Jego celem było sprowadzenie Godziny Zmierzchu – ostatecznego końca życia w Azeroth. W tej misji wspomagali go potężni sojusznicy, sługi Starych Bóstw. Wśród nich byli przemieniony ogrzy mag Cho'gall, potężni Władcy Żywiołów Al'Akir i Ragnaros oraz tol'virzy z plemienia Neferset z Uldum. Jednocząc swe moce, pozostałe Aspekty wysłały poszukiwaczy przygód, by przebyli niestabilne ścieżki czasu w Jaskiniach Czasu, by odzyskać Duszę Smoka, starożytny artefakt stworzony przez samego Deathwinga dziesięć tysięcy lat wcześniej i zniszczony krótko po Drugiej Wojnie, który miał być jedynym sposobem na pokonanie czarnego smoka. Mając potężną broń, Aspekty wydały bitwę swemu szalonemu bratu, a u ich boku stanął uzbrojony w Duszę Smoka orczy szaman Thrall, wzmocniony esencją Deathwinga – esencją samej ziemi. Po Oblężeniu Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju i wypuszczeniu swych najpotężniejszych sług, Deathwing poderwał się w powietrze, aż został strącony do Maelstromu przez moce Duszy. Gdy jego ciało poddało się w walce ze spaczeniem, Deathwing powstał jeszcze raz z szalejących odmętów Maelstromu, by zostać wreszcie pokonanym przez połączone moce szamana, Aspektów i śmiertelnych herosów. Deathiwng był głównym wrogiem w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Biografia 'Świt Aspektów' thumb|left|Protosmoki, które stały się później Aspektami, walczące z [[Galakrondem.]] W starożytnej przeszłości świata, Smocze Aspekty były protosmokami, które zjednoczyły się przeciw jednemu wrogowi, który zagrażał całemu gatunkowi, krwiożerczemu Ojcu Smoków Galakrondowi. Neltharion był jednym z bardziej inteligentnych protosmoków, zdolnym do używania łamanej mowy, w przeciwieństwie do innych, które były bardziej podobne zwierzętom. W tym czasie Neltharion nie wydawał się mieć dobrego charakteru jaszczura, który zostanie Aspektem, szczując pozostałe protosmoki na przerażającego Galakronda. Gdy biało-niebieski protosmok imieniem Malygos został zaatakowany przez Corosa i dwójkę innych protosmoków, Neltharion pomógł odegnać napastników. Zaimponowała mu moc Malygosa, poczuł z nim braterską więź krwi. Nowy towarzysz zobaczył coś w pobliskich górach, jednak Neltharion tego nie dostrzegał. Gdy poderwał się w powietrze, ziemia się poruszyła – była to istota nie większa od wysokiego człowieka. 'Zepsucie' thumb|Neltharion, Strażnik Ziemi. Neltharion był niegdyś potęznym czarnym jaszczurem wybranym przez tytana Khaz'gorotha do zostania jednym z pięciu Smoczych Aspektów, władcą nad ziemią i głębinami świata. Został on opiekunem kontynentów Azeroth, używał swej mocy do tworzenia gór i rzek na potrzeby śmiertelnych ras. W czasach pokoju słynął on ze swej wiedzy i siły, przylgnął do niego przydomek Strażnika Ziemi, wielkiego obrońcy świata. Malygos Tkacz Zaklęć, Aspekt magii, był jego najbliższym przyjacielem. Neltharion po cichu utyskiwał na brzemię, które na niego nałożono. Ostatecznie uznał je za zbyt ciężkie do dźwigania i zaczął zaniedbywać swoje obowiązki nałożone nań przez tytanów. Wiedza, że postrzegali oni Azeroth jedynie jako eksperyment jedynie pogłębiała jego negatywne odczucia. W rozmowie z Thrallem przyznał, że służył Starym Bóstwom głównie dlatego, że wierzył, że uwolnią go one od brzemienia. Później nadeszło szaleństwo, które zniszczyło umysł Nelthariona, zmieniając na zawsze jego oraz całe stado, prowadząc do stworzenia potężnego przedmiotu znanego jako Dusza Smoka, później Dusza Demona. Słyszane w głębi czaszki szepty Starych Bóstw przekonały go, że jeśli będzie im służył, otrzyma moc przekraczającą jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Wywołały jednak one paranoję, która obejmowała nawet jego własne stado. Neltharion zaczął śnić o świecie zdominowanym przez czarne smoki – świecie, gdzie pozostałe stada przestaną istnieć, a Ysera i Alexstrasza zostaną uwięzione tylko dla potrzeb rozrodczych. Stare Bóstwa przekonały Nelthariona do stworzenia Duszy Smoka. Z pomocą goblinów stworzył prosty złoty dysk wykonany z jego własnej krwi, wykuty w kuźniach goblinów ukrytych głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi. Wzmocniony magią Nelthariona dysk został objęty magiczną ochroną, że pozostałe Aspekty nie mogły go zobaczyć. W samym artefakcie drzemało zło, jakiś ślad Starych Bóstw, jednak nie było dokładnie wiadomo, z czym ono jest powiązane. 'Wojna Starożytnych' [[Plik:Deathwing.jpg|thumb|Deathwing w Shadows & Light.]] Gdy Płonący Legion wkroczył do Azeroth podczas Wojny Starożytnych, Neltharion wyczuł możliwość ukończenia Duszy Smoka. Kierowany głosami Starych Bóstw, najpierw schwytał demony z Legionu i dodał ich moce do artefaktu. Następnie nakłonił Malygosa do pomocy w przekonaniu pozostałych Aspektów. Wszystkie największe smoki zgodziły się oddać część swoich mocy do Duszy Smoka, co uczynili również wszyscy przedstawiciele stad. Neltharion zaproponował, żeby Dusza Smoka była bronią zdolną zniszczyć demony z Płonącego Legionu. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi był on jedynym, który nie użyczył artefaktowi swojej mocy. Neltharion i Smocze Aspekty oraz ich stada pofrunęli do Zin-Azshari, gdzie nocne elfy stawiały opór demonom. Smoki oczekiwały, by czarny behemot rozpoczął atak. Chwycił on Duszę Smoka i ogniskując przez nią swoją niszczycielską moc unicestwił za jednym razem tysiące sług Legionu. Aspekty ze zgrozą patrzyły, że razem z nimi zginęły setki nocnych elfów i innych sojuszników w walce z demonami. Wreszcie Neltharion objawił swoją zdradę. Mając dysk w swoim posiadaniu nakazał wszystkim rasom śmiertelnym i demonom pokłonienie się przed nim. Smocze Aspekty zaatakowały Nelthariona w próbie przejęcia artefaktu, próbując jednocześnie opanować jego szaleństwo. Niebieskie stado Malygosa otoczyło jego przyjaciela, lecz na skutek jednego ciosu Duszy Smoka większość niebieskich zginęła. Następny atak sparaliżował w powietrzu wszystkie stada i Aspekty, nie pozwalając im się poruszyć ani mówić. Wtedy powalił ich wszystkich, niszcząc wielu oraz rozrzucając ich po całej krainie. Zdrada Nelthariona była potężnym ciosem dla Aspektów, a strach przed zniszczeniem, które już zdążyło spotkać niebieskie stado, skłoniła ich do ukrycia. W akcie desperacji Aspekty ochroniły siebie samych i ukryły się nawet przed sobą nawzajem. 'Powstanie Niszczyciela' [[Plik:DeathwingLegends.jpg|thumb|Deathwing w Warcraft Legends.]] Rosnące w sercu Nelthariona zepsucie przemieniło jego ciało, wspaniałe smocze cielsko nabrało demonicznych cech, co przypominało przemianę Sargerasa na skutek skażenia. Skóra pękła, odsłaniając stopione serce i magmę płynącą wśród trzewi. Oczy zapłonęły czerwienią, demonstrując skalę jego mocy i głębokie pokłady zła. Tak narodził się Deathwing Niszczyciel, a Dusza Smoka została przemianowana na Duszę Demona. Deathwing powrócił do swego leża głęboko w jaskiniach górskich. Bliskość Duszy Demona rozrywała jego ciało, więc goblińscy kowale stworzyli zbroję z adamantium, która miała okiełznać szalejące w Deathwingu moce i je spajać. Tylko dzięki nim smocze cielsko nie uległo zniszczeniu. Stare Bóstwa podjudziły Deathwinga do stworzenia Duszy Demona, jednak ich prawdziwym zamiarem było zwrócenie uwagi Sargerasa na wielką moc drzemiącą w artefakcie, której użyto przeciw demonom. Władca Płonącego Legionu niewątpliwie zapragnie przejąć Duszę, by wzmocnić bramę, dzięki której mógłby wkroczyć do Azeroth. Gdy Dusza zostanie użyta, Stare Bóstwa mogłyby uciec ze swych więzień głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi. Jednak Malfurion Stormrage użył Szmaragdowego Snu, by odnaleźć leże Deathwinga i wykradł Duszę Demona. Illidan Stormrage i Varo'then schwytali Malfuriona i odebrali mu artefakt, zabierając go z powrotem do Zin-Azshari, do Mannorotha Niszczyciela, generała armii Legionu. Użyto go do wzmocnienia portalu, który miał umożliwić Sargerasowi wejście do Azeroth. Deathwing jeszcze raz spróbował odzyskać dysk, gdy używali go jednocześnie Sargeras i Stare Bóstwa. Niemal zginął podczas tej próby, jednak gdy zdobył Duszę Demona, jednak gdy ją chwycił, niewiarygodna moc wytrąciła mu ją z ręki i cisnęła daleko od portalu. Gdy Płonący Legion został pokonany, Smocze Aspekty zabezpieczyły Duszę Demona, by Deathwing nigdy nie mógł jej użyć. Artefakt został ukryty przez Malfuriona w tajemnym miejscu. Pozbawiony dostępu do dysku, Deathwing przysiągł zniszczenie wszelkiego życia na świecie i szerzenie chaosu. Mając wciąż władzę nad ziemią, Neltharion powołał do istnienia wulkany, które dopełniły dzieła zniszczenia wywołanego implozją Studni Wieczności, zatapiając większość Kalimdoru. Sam przyjął przydomek Deathwing, który lepiej odzwierciedlał jego intencje wobec niższych ras. Gdy pogrążył się w szaleństwie, Neltharion przestał istnieć, przyjmując nowe imię i cel. Stał się Deathwingiem i zgromadził swych sojuszników pod żelazną ręką. Gdy zwrócił się ku złu, odrzucił swoje przeznaczenie, przez co zaczął wywoływać cierpienie kiedykolwike mógł. Legendy o Deathwingu sprzed jego przemiany mówią, że Strażnik Ziemi wypiętrzył niebotyczne góry, by rasy śmiertelne nie zaczęły bić się o surowce. Gdy oszalał, obniżył górotwory i pozwolił rasom na konflikt. Zniszczył żyzne ziemie, by śmiertelnicy byli zmuszeni walczyć o pożywienie. Wysiłki Deathwinga stworzyły nowe zajęcie, które wielce zaangażowało wszystkie rasy: wojnę. 'Druga Wojna' left[[Plik:Deathwingartwar2.jpg|thumb|Portret Deathwinga z podręcznika do Warcraft II.]] Dziesięć tysięcy lat później, podczas Drugiej Wojny Deathwing odkrył miejsce ukrycia Duszy Demona. Mimo że nie mógł nią władać z powodu zaklęcia nałożonego przez pozostałe Aspekty, odkrył, że może kogoś nakłonić do jej użycia. Znalazł idealne marionetki: orków z klanu Smoczej Paszczy. Poprzez wizje Deathwing doprowadził do odkrycia artefaktu przez wodza klanu, Zuluheda. Ten przekazał Duszę Demona czarnoksiężnikowi Nekrosowi Skullcrusherowi. Nie miał on bladego pojęcia, jaką moc dzierży w dłoniach, lecz mimo to udało mu się schwytać i uwięzić Alexstraszę i jej małżonków, by płodzili smoki na potrzeby machiny wojennej Hordy. Kryll, gobliński sługa Deathwinga, został wysłany na przeszpiegi wśród orków oraz służbę u Nekrosa. Ten został zmanipulowany przez swego sługę, by robić to, czego zapragnie czarny smok. Goblin służył jako „doradca” Skullcrushera, szepcząc pomysły, które miały posunąć do przodu plany Deathwinga. [[Plik:Deathwingcinematicwar2.jpg|thumb|Deathwing w animacji z Warcraft II.]] Gdy Ner'zhul ponownie otworzył portal do Azeroth, jego oddziały napotkały na swej drodze Deathwinga. Zaoferował on pomoc swoich dzieci w zamian za możliwość udania się do Draenoru. Orkowie się zgodzili i czarny smok pomógł w zaplanowaniu kluczowych bitew i kradzieży dwóch artefaktów, które miały pozwolić zreformowanej Hordzie Ner'zhula otwarcie portali do innych światów. Następnie Deathwing przeprawił się przez Mroczny Portal do Draenoru, który postrzegał jako relatywnie bezpieczne schronienie dla jego potomstwa, więc stworzył tam skrytkę dla czarnych smoczych jaj. Przebywając w swym wielkim górskim legowisku, został zaatakowany przez siły Ekspedycji Sojuszu, która zniszczyła wiele jaj. Sam Deathwing został pokonany, lecz uszedł z życiem. Uciekając z powrotem do Azeroth, Deathwing wdał się w bitwę z arcymagami z Dalaranu, lecz poniósł klęskę, magia czarodziejów strąciła go do morza i większość Kirin Tor uznała go za zmarłego. Przyjął on jednak postać człowieka, przedstawiając się jako heroicznego szlachcica Lorda Prestora. Chciał on przedstawić swoje pretensje do tronu Alterac, by móc manipulować Sojuszem od wewnątrz. Gdy Ner'zhul lekkomyślnie otwarł liczne portale w Draenorze, napięcie sił magicznych rozerwało całą planetę. Energie wywołane przez katastrofę wpłynęły na jaja Deathwinga, przemieniając pisklaki w smoki pustki: częściowo cielesne, a częściowo eteryczne smoki, które posiadły umiejętność przenoszenia się pomiędzy planami. Bez przewodnictwa Deathwinga te smoki z innego świata próbowały znaleźć dla siebie miejsce wśród ruin Outland. 'Lord Prestor i bitwa o Grim Batol' :Główny artykuł: Lord Daval Prestor Deathwingowi, przebywającemu pod postacią Lorda Prestora, udało się zaskarbić przychylność Króla Terenasa i władców Sojuszu, przez moment wywierając duży wpływ na ich decyzje. Dzięki subtelnej magii omotał umysły przywódców ludzi i nakłonił ich do przyznania mu tytułu Króla Alterac. Jednocześnie przekonał Terenasa do zaręczyn z jego córką, Calią. Głównym jego celem było uzyskanie takiej pozycji politycznej, by mógł zniszczyć Sojusz od wewnątrz. Jego kampania rozpoczęła się od poszczucia królestw Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Gilneas i Kul Tiras na dalarańskie Kirin Tor – którą to organizację Deathwing postrzegał jako zagrożenie dla swoich planów. Jedyną osobą, która była w pełni świadoma jego tożsamości, był smoczy mag Krasus, śmiertelna forma Korialstrasza, małżonka Alexstraszy. Reszta Kirin Tor nie potrafiła jednak potwierdzić rewelacji Krasusa, a Deathwing starał się go unieszkodliwić za wszelką cenę. Orkowie Smoczej Paszczy z Grim Batol wciąż panowali nad Alexstraszą, mimo że większa część Hordy została już pokonana. Deathwing starał się wzbudzić w nich poczucie nadciągającej inwazji ludzi, by skłonić ich do przeniesienia Alexstraszy do Dun Algaz, co pozostawiło by jej jaja bez obrony. Czarny smok miał nadzieję wykraść najmłodsze jaja Alexstraszy, by stworzyć sobie nowe stado; mimo że smoki nosiłyby czerwone łuski, wychowane by były przez Deathwinga w nienawiści do śmiertelników. Deathwing użył swoich marionetek, by zmanipulować maga Rhonina, wysłanego do Grim Batol przez Krasusa z misją uwolnienia Smoczej Królowej. Wiele rasy uratował młodego czarodzieja i pomógł mu dotrzeć do celu, wierząc, że jego obecność w górskiej fortecy orków skłoni Nekrosa do przyspieszenia ewakuacji. Chociaż orkowie rozpoczęli opuszczanie Grim Batol, atak Deathwinga na karawanę z jajami zakończył się niepowodzeniem. Nekros próbował użyć Duszy Demona przeciw Deathwingowi, lecz gdy zobaczył, że ta nie ma nad nim władzy, posłał do walki starego i schorowanego Tyranastrasza, który zginął w walce. Dzięki namowom Krasusa pozostałe trzy Aspekty, Malygos, Ysera i Nozdormu niechętnie opuściły swoje leża i zaatakowały Deathwinga. Ze względu na moc Duszy Demona nie stanowiły one jednak dlań zagrożenia. Rhoninowi udało się jednak wykraść artefakt, jednocześnie uwalniając Alexstraszę. Później odkrył słabość dysku i zniszczył go, uwalniając moce smoków, które przekazały ją tysiące lat temu. Deathwing został zmuszony do rozpaczliwej ucieczki, gdy na nowo nasycone mocą Aspekty rzuciły się na niego, udało mu się jednak umknąć. Lord Prestor zniknął, gdy Deathwing został zmuszony do ukrycia, a jego wpływ na władców Sojuszu zniknął wraz z nim. 'World of Warcraft' Onyxia i Nefarian, dzieci Deathwinga i władcy czarnego stada pod nieobecność ojca, próbowali przejąć kontrolę nad światem. Onyxia poszła w ślady ojca i przyjmując nazwisko Prestor, próbowała zakulisowo kierować Przymierzem. Przybrała postać kobiety imieniem Katrana Prestor, doradczyni małoletniego Króla Stormwind. Tymczasem Nefarian ukrywał się pod postacią Lorda Victora Nefariusa, władcy Czarnej Skały na Płonących Stepach. Udało mu się uwięzić klan Czarnej Skały, który służył mu na wyższych poziomach góry, w Wieżycy Czarnej Skały. 'World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade' W krótkiej rozmowie z Władcą Mor'ghorem Lady Sinestra wyjawiła, że Deathwing przeżył wydarzenia opisane w Dniu Smoka i poszukuje jaj Skrzydeł Pustki, by kontynuować eksperymentyNefariana. 'Night of the Dragon' Małżonka Deathwinga Sintharia, jeden z głównych czarnych charakterów powieści Noc Smoka, podjęła się kontynuacji eksperymentów Deathwinga, by stworzyć smoki zmierzchu. Sam Deathwing pojawia się dopiero pod koniec, gdy okazuje się, że używał on eksperymentów swoich dzieci, by doprowadzić dostworzenia stada smoków Zmierzchu. Jakiś czas po śmierci Sinestry, Deathwing odzyskał jej ciało i dzięki mocy N'Zotha wskrzesił ją tylko po to,by ta złożyła więcej jaj, z których można użyć do przemienienia w smoki Zmierzchu. Sinestra później pojawi się jako główny boss w instancji Bastion Zmierzchu. 'Wrath of the Lich King' thumb|Neltharion w wizji [[Yogg-Sarona.]] Deathwing po raz pierwszy pojawił się w World of Warcraft w scence podczas walki z Starym Bóstwem Yogg-Saronem w Ulduarze. Pojawia się jako człowiek o imieniu Neltharion, występujący obok pozostałych Aspektów w scenie, która przedstawia stworzenie Duszy Smoka dziesięć tysięcy lat wcześniej. Było to pierwsze oficjalne pojawienie się Deathwinga w grze od czasów Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. 'Stormrage' Deahtwing pojawił się w koszmarze Korialstrasza, w którym czerwony smok staje się źródłem nowej Duszy Demona. 'World of Warcraft: Cataclysm' [[Plik:Cinematic_Deathwing.jpg|thumb|Deathwing w Stormwind w animacji z World of Warcraft: Cataclysm.]] W dodatku Cataclysm Deathwing powrócił, a jego gniew wywołał Kataklizm, który zmienił oblicze świata. Odgrywa on znaczącą rolę w licznych zadaniach, osiągnięciu , jest również ostatnim bossem dodatku. Jest to ostatni Smoczy Aspekt, który pojawił się w grze w swojej smoczej formie oraz trzecim z nich, z którym można zmierzyć się w rajdzie lub lochu (pierwszym był Malygos w Oku Wieczności, drugim Nozdormu w swojej splugawionej formie Murozonda w instancji Czas Końca). Kataklizm thumb|Ludzka postać Deathwinga. Głęboko w sercu Świątyni Ziemi w centrum Deepholmu znajduje się Kamieniordzeń. To tu, w tajemniczej krainie plugawy Smoczy Aspekt Deathwing czekał, lecząc swoje rany po ostatniej bitwie z siłami z Azeroth. Gdy odliczał godziny, gdy będzie mógł skąpać świat w ogniu, podległy mu Młot Zmierzchu opiekował się smokiem, wykuwając dlań nową zbroję z płyt elementium, które następnie zostały przybite do gołej tkanki, by trzymać udręczone ciało razem. Surowe elementium zostało wykopane przez wielkiego wirowija imieniem Corborus, zniewolonego przez Deathwinga tylko po to, by wykonał to zadanie. Ostatnimi laty szepty Starych Bóstw stały się jeszcze bardziej dokuczliwe; ich moc nieustannie rosła dzięki działalności C'Thuna i Yogg-Sarona, wzmacniając również umiejętności Deathwinga. Wreszcie przebudził się w swoim legowisku w Deepholmie i dosłownie dokonał erupcji do Azeroth. Eksplozja, która przy tym nastąpiła, była tak silna, że wyrwała dziurę pomiędzy Planem Żywiołów a Azeroth, co wywołało trzęsienia ziemi, erupcje wuklanów oraz powodzie, które na nowo wyrzeźbiły oblicze świata. Nieliczne krainy pozostały nietknięte po niszczącym Kataklizmie. Wichrogród otrzymał swoją dawkę, gdy Deathwing wdarł się i wylądował na miejskich bramach. Cały park zapadł się pod ziemię, a niewyobrażalne gorąco stopiło wieże, na których usiadł czarny lewiatan. Kilka lat zajęła ich naprawa. Później jednak smok zniknął, co zdumiało strażników, którzy byli pewni, że Deathwing bez trudu mógłby obrócić całe miasto w stertę dymiących zgliszcz. Przeleciał również nad Kezan, co doprowadziło do erupcji Góry Kajaro. Po wybuchowym powrocie do Azeroth, Deathwing rzucił morderczy cień na wszystkich jego mieszkańców. Wybierał losowo krainy, które atakował; jedynym ostrzeżeniem było czerwieniejące niebo, zanim każda żywa istota ginęła w płomieniach. Taka śmierć kończyła się osiągnieciem . [[Badlands|'Złe Ziemie']] Główny wątek zadań na Złych Ziemiach kręci się wokół Rheastraszy i jej badań nad czarnym stadem oraz próbami jego oczyszczenia. Schwytała ona czarną smoczycę Nyxondrę i zmusiła do złożenia jaj, których później będzie mogła użyć do swoich eksperymentów. Czuje ona litość wobec niej, jednak czuje, że to, co robi, służy większemu dobru. Gdy udało jej się stworzyć oczyszczone jajo czarnego smoka, zaczęła tułaczkę, nieustannie przemieszczając się w obawie przed nakryciem przez agentów czarnego stada, którzy pragną zniszczyć jajo. Podczas zadania ginie z ręki Deathwinga, który również poszukiwał jaja. Jajo zostało zniszczone, jednak nie to oczyszczone, lecz jedno z jaj Rheastraszy. Z ocalałego jaja wykluł się później Wrathion, jedyny, nietknięty zepsuciem swego ojca czarny smok. W krainie pojawia się również wątek Theldurina Zagubionego i jego przyjaciół, opowiadających niestworzone historie o tym, jak pokonali Deathwinga. [[Mount Hyjal|'Góra Hyjal']] thumb|Deathwing na Górze Hyjal. Na początku historii z Góry Hyjal Deathwing przyzywa Władcę Ognia Ragnarosa wraz ze swymi płomiennymi sługami do Azeroth. Miał on wsparcie swych śmiertelnych sojuszników, Młota Zmierzchu, którego ostatecznym celem jest zniszczenie Nordrassilu. [[Uldum|'Uldum']] W trakcie trwania historii z Uldum okazuje się, że Deathwing pozyskał pomoc Al'Akira i jego żywiołaków powietrza. Tol'virskie plemię Neferset, rdzenni mieszkańcy krainy, również dołączyło do jego sojuszników, skuszone obietnicą usunięcia Klątwy Ciała. Ma on również śmiertelnych sojuszników pod wodzą Dowódcy Schnottza, który próbuje opanować Taras Twórcy, by przemienić go w broń masowej zagłady. [[Twilight Highlands|'Wyżyny Zmierzchu']] Później Deathwing pojawia się w historii z Wyżyn Zmierzchu. Po pokonaniu smoków Zmierzchu, poszukiwacze przygód wraz z Alexstraszą i jej synem Calenem użyli uświęconego kręgu życia, by zwabić czarnego smoka i zlikwidować go raz na zawsze. Plan szybko spalił na panewce, gdy Deathwing okazał się być silniejszy, niż przypuszczali. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Deathwing z Alexstraszą starli się nad Grim Batol, co stanowiło przypomnienie wydarzeń z Dnia Smoka. Po długiej walce oba wielkie smoki zniknęły z pola widzenia, a Deathwing rzygał strumieniem magmy. Ciężko ranna Alexstrasza wylądowała u wrót fortecy razem z Calenem i ogłosiła, że jej największy wróg jest martwy. Krótko potem jednak Deathwing wynurzył się zza wzgórza, ranny, lecz nie tak poważnie, jak czerwona smoczyca. Poszukiwacze przygód pomogli jej uciec, podczas gdy Calen próbował odwrócić uwagę czarnego smoka. Później Deathwing zniknął, według Calena ranny bardziej, niż mu się wydawało, potrzebujący czasu na uleczenie. Alexstrasza_vs_Deathwing.jpg|Deathwing walczący z Alexstraszą. DWusingSF.jpg|Deathwing ziejący Płomieniem Cienia 'Thrall: Twilight of the Aspects' Wyszło na jaw, że dawno temu Deathwing dostał ostrzeżenie, że ork imieniem Thrall stanie się dlań zagrożeniem i być może go pokona. Tak więc wysłał on Ojca Zmierzchu, by go zabił. Deathwing wysłał Blackmoore'a z alternatywnej czasoprzestrzeni, by zabił Thralla, lecz plan ten się nie powiódł, gdyż ork zabił napastnika. Gdy Aspekty pokonały Młot Zmierzchu w Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, Deathwing pozwolił Ojcu Zmierzchu, którym był w rzeczywistości Arcybiskup Benedictus, powrócić do Stormwind. 'Gniew Ziem Ognia' thumb|[[Arygos i Deathwing.]] Po śmierci Malygosa w niebieskim stadzie pojawiło się dwóch przywódców - Kalecgos oraz Arygos. Później okazało się, że ten drugi wszedł w komitywę z największym wrogiem stada, Deathwingiem, by zostać nowym Aspektem Magii – a Deathwing, mimo że pragnął zniszczenia Kalecgosa, ostrzegł Arygosa, by nie popełnił błędów swego ojca. Ich intryga skończyła się fiaskiem, gdy Tarecgosa poświęciła własne życie, by ocalić Kaleca przed napaścią, a Arygos uciekł z Coldarry, przeklinając, że Neltharion zniszczy ich wszystkich. 'Ofensywa Aspektów' Gdy Thrall oraz pozostałe Aspekty, w tym nowowybrany Kalecgos, debatowali nad pokonaniem Deathwinga, duch orczego szamana porozumiał się z ziemią i przybrał ziemną formę. Tam napotkał Deathwinga, który używszy mocy Starych Bóstw uwięził jego ducha. Zepsuty Aspekt drwił z orka, wierząc, że pozostałe Aspekty pragną uczynić śmiertelnego szamana Strażnikiem Ziemi. Mówił też, że „dar”, który otrzymał od Tytanów – pieczę nad całym Azeroth – był w rzeczywistości przekleństwem, nieustającą służbą. By to zademonstrować, pozwolił Thrallowi doświadczyć, co to znaczy, gdy ciężar całego świata spoczywa na jego barkach, argumentując, że tego właśnie chciały Aspekty – „przekląć twe życie wieczną udręką”. Później wyprowadził serię niszczycielskich ataków na ziemną formę Thralla; jako że szaman przyjął Azeroth, a Azeroth przyjęło jego, jego „rany” objawiły się w fizycznym świecie jako trzęsienia ziemi. Wreszcie Aspekty wezwały Ziemny Krąg i Krąg Cenarioński, by przełamały uchwyt Deathwinga, sprowadzając Thralla z powrotem. Aspekty zdecydowały, że aby pokonać Deathwinga, konieczne jest pozyskanie Duszy Smoka w jej „najczystszej postaci” – okresie krótko po jej stworzeniu podczas Wojny Starożytnych dziesięć tysiącleci temu. Jako że Dusza była okryta potężnym zaklęciem nie pozwalającemu żadnemu smokowi na jej użycie, Aspekty poprosiły Thralla, by ten używał Duszy Smoka w bitwie z Deathwingiem. 'Godzina Zmierzchu' thumb|left|Prawdopodobna przyszłość Deathwinga – wypalona skorupa na szczycie [[Wyrmrest Temple|Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju.]]thumb|[[Spine of Deathwing|Grzbiet Deathwinga.]]thumb|[[Madness of Deathwing|Szaleństwo Deathwinga.]] Deathwing jest ostatnim bossem rajdu Dusza Smoka, który został wprowadzony w aktualizacji 4.3.0. Ostatnie starcie jest w rzeczywistości dwiema walkami w obrębie jednej instancji: jedną toczoną na jego grzbiecie gdy leci w kierunku Maelstromu, a ostatnia bitwa ma miejsce w samym Maelstromie. Deathwing pojawia się również w trzech pięcioosobowych instancjach, które przygotowują do rajdu. Najpierw w Czasie Końca przedstawiona jest przyszłość, w której Deathwing nie został pokonany, a Godzina Zmierzchu wreszcie wybiła – spopielone Smocze Cmentarzysko w Northrend, wyzute z wszelkiego życia. Deathwing przedstawiony jest jako wypalona skorupa, jego moce wypaliły go od środka. Martwe cielsko spoczywa na szczycie Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju, a z jego ust wypływa wodospad przypominającej lawę krwi. By zapobiec Godzinie Zmierzchu, brązowy Aspekt Nozdormu wysyła poszukiwaczy przygód dziesięć tysięcy lat w przeszłość, do czasów Wojny Starożytnych, by odzyskać Duszę Smoka, która została zniszczona przez Rhonina i Krasusa pod koniec Drugiej Wojny. Celem jest odzyskanie artefaktu, by Thrall mógł użyć jej jej mocy przeciwko Deathwingowi, chociaż jego wcześniejsza forma zazdrośnie strzeże dysku. Gdy udaje się go odzyskać, herosi muszą doprowadzić Thralla do Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju i ochronić go przed sługami Deathwinga, by można było przygotować broń do ostatniej bitwy. W rajdzie Dusza Smoka poszukiwacze przygód wspólnie próbują pokonać dowódców sił Deathwinga, by zdobyć dla Thralla i Aspektów cenny czas, by ci mogli naładować Duszę Demona. Po krótkiej wyprawie do Oka Wieczności, by aktywować Soczewkę Ogniskującą, Deathwing oficjalnie porzuca Nefariana, Onyxię i Sinestrę, wysyłając do ataku na świątynie swe największe dzieło, Ultraxiona. Gdy smok zmierzchu padł, Thrall wyprowadził atak Duszą Demona na jej stwórcę. Ranny Deathwing uciekł, próbując przedostać się do relatywnie bezpiecznego schronienia w Deepholmie poprzez wyrwę w Maelstromie. Thrall, Aspekty oraz herosi ruszyli w pogoń na pokładzie kanonierki Przymierza, Podniebnego Ognia, walcząc po drodze z jego eskortą. Gdy go dogonili, poszukwiacze przygód wyskoczyli na spadochronach z luku Podniebnego Ognia i wylądowali na grzbiecie Deathwinga, zaczynając odrywanie płyt elementium od jego ciała, robiąc wyrwę na tyle dużą, by Thrall mógł uderzyć w smoka Duszą Demona. Czarny gigant runął prosto do Maelstromu. Obrońcy Azeroth krótko cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa nad Niszczycielem, gdyż ten podniósł się po upadku. Bez zbroi jego stopione ciało szybko zaczęło mutować, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej przerażającym. Ostatnia bitwa o Azeroth rozpoczęła się, gdy Deathwing próbował dokończyć to, co zaczął, sprowadzając drugi Kataklizm, który stanowiłby koniec tego świata. Za każdym razem Aspektom udało się jednak mu przeszkodzić, aż wreszcie jego życie zakończył ostatni cios Duszy Demona, zostawiając po nim tylko szczątki zniszcoznego pancerza. Fragmenty metalowej szczęki zabrano do Zachodniej Kaplicy Ziemi w Orgrimmarze oraz Wschodniej Kaplicy Ziemi w Wichrogrodzie, by upamiętnić zwycięstwo nad Czarną Plagą. Podobnie jak pomnik w Dalaranie upamiętniający pokonanie Króla Lisza, ten monument również pozwala na odtworzenie filmu z upadku Deathwinga; rozmowa z Lordem Ithariusem w Orgrimmarze lub Chromie w Wichrogrodzie uruchomi film. Deathwing_Jaw_2.jpg|Fragment szczęki Deathwinga prezentowany jako trofeum w Wschodniej Kaplicy Ziemi w Wichrogrodzie. Deathwingjaw.png|Fragment szczęki Deathwinga prezentowany jako trofeum w Zachodniej Kaplicy Ziemi w Orgrimmarze. 'World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria' thumb|Deathwing i Wrathion Deathwing pojawia się w dwóch lekcjach historii Wiedziciela Cho. Podczas zadania Zul doświadcza wizji wielkiego uzbrojonego smoka rozrywającego świat za pomocą swoich gigantycznych szczęk. Król Rastakhan nie zrobił nic, by zapobiec nadciągającemu Kataklizmowi. Wiedziciel Cho wyjaśnił, że wizja stała się przeszłością, a Zuldazar jest już tylko wspomnieniem. Z kolei podczas zadania Deathwinga można spotkać u boku jego wnuka Wrathiona. W trakcie Niuzao i Chi-Ji chcieli, by Wrathion stawił czoła swej przeszłości i przyzwali Wizję Deathwinga. Poszukiwacze przygód wraz z Wrathionem pokonali jego ojca, a Niuzao oraz Chi-Ji stwierdzili, że Wrathion jest od niego kompletnie odmienny. Osobowość Chociaż Deathwing był kiedyś szlachetną istotą, obecnie jest on zły do szpiku kości. Nienawidzi wszystkich śmiertelnych ras i życzy sobie ich śmierci. Jest również niezrównoważony psychicznie, co szczególnie było widoczne, gdy posiadał Duszę Demona. Był do niej tak przywiązany, że gdy goblińscy alchemicy odpowiedzialni za stworzenie jego pierwszej zbroi ostrzegli, że energia Duszy może go zabić przy zbyt długim kontakcie, zlekceważył to. Mimo szaleństwa Deathwing jest bardzo sprytny. Chociaż nienawidzi śmiertelnych, nie gardzi ich pomocą, gdy ta pasuje do jego planów, nie warto jednak się oszukiwać, że wpłynęło by to w jakikolwiek sposób na los jego marionetek. Negatywne odczucia do śmiertelników nie wpłynęły jednak na to, że odczuwa on respekt, a może nawet strach przed Medivhem, co wyraził w Dniu Smoka mówiąc, że nigdy z własnej woli nie stanął by z nim do walki. Może to być jednak strach nie przed mocą samego Strażnika, lecz fragmentem esencji Sargerasa uwięzionej w jego wnętrzu. Podobnie postrzegał Thralla; gdy Ojciec Zmierzchu wyraził powątpiewanie, że orczy szaman może zagrozić Deathwingowi, ten stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru nawet dać mu szansy spróbowania. Jest on głęboko lojalny wobec Starych Bóstw, wierzy, że mogą go one uwolnić od brzemienia nałożonego podobno przez Tytanów. Jako młody protosmok Neltharion kochał walkę. Wyzywał tych, którzy bali się Galakronda, od słabeuszy, sam wdał się w bitwę z Malygosem i Corosem tylko po to, aby udowodnić swoją siłę. I to właśnie potęga Malygosa spowodowała, że zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. W RPG Opis :Przed tobą pojawia się ogromne monstrum podobne do czarnej, pokrytej wyłomami góry łusek i futra. Jej głowa przypomina kolczastą łopatę wyposażoną w lśniące okrucieństwem czerwone oczy. Rzeczki magmy i lawy widoczne są pod spopielonymi łuskami wielkiego jaszczura. Walka Deathwing to przerażający przeciwnik, który jest okrutny i sprytny. Nie dba o honor czy szlachetność, stosując wszelkie możliwe nieczyste zagrania, wywołując trzęsienia ziemi i tworząc wulkaniczne rozpadliny. Często wysyła do walki swoje sługi, podczas gdy sam patroluje z wysoka pole bitwy, atakując w najsłabszym punkcie. Imiona i tytuły Jest on zazwyczaj nazywany „Deathwing” przez większość istot. Tylko kilka magów, nocne elfy, smoki i nadal nazywają go „Neltharion”. Jednak z biegiem lat Deathwing otrzymał wiele nazw, w tym, ale nie ograniczone do: * Neltharion Strażnik Ziemi * Neltharion Zdrajca * Deathwing Niszczyciel * Deathwing Niszczyciel Świata * Xaxas (imię nadane przez nocne elfy, oznaczające w języku darnassiańskim „chaos”, „furia”, „furia żywiołów”) * Cień Krwi (imię nadane przez orków) * Lord Daval Prestor/Król Prestor Pierwszy, władca Alterac (w ludzkim przebraniu) * Czarna Plaga (imię używane wśród smoków) * Mroczny * Aspekt Śmierci * Wielki Ojciec Blackwing (używane wśród gronnów) * Zdrajca * Czarny * Czarna Plaga * Cień krwi (używane przez orków) * Kataklizm * Mroczny * Ucieleśniona Śmierć * Strażnik Ziemi (nadane przez Tytanów) * Wielki * Shuul'wah (używane przez beztwarzowych, prawdopodobnie to wersja imienia Deathwing w [[Faceless (język)|ich języku) oraz Phquathi, co prawdopodobnie oznacza Niszczyciel * Burzyciel Światów * Niszczyciel Świata Galeria ShadowWing2Cover.jpg|Deathwing na okładce komiksu Shadow Wing. Daval_Prestor.jpg|Lord Daval Prestor II w wersji beta World of Warcraft. Zastąpiony póxniej przez Lady Katranę Prestor/Onyxię. Cataclysm_Login_No_text.jpg|Deathwing widziany na ekranie logowania w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. It'sABusyDayForBattleNet.PNG|Zrzut ekranu z animacji wprowadzającej, używany jako tło w Battle.necie. Alexstrasza_vs_Deathwing2.jpg|Walka Alexstraszy z Deathwingiem przedstawiona na pudełku od Cataclysm. Battle_of_Life_and_Death.jpg|Alexstrasza walcząca z Deathwingiem. Deathwing_Cataclysm_3.jpg|Oficjalna grafika ze strony poświęconej Cataclysm. Magazine2CoverArtwork.jpg|Wojujący Alexstrasza i Deathwing. Deathwing_human_art.jpg|Grafika przedstawiająca ludzką postać Deathwinga. Dethling.jpg|Figurka Dethling. Deathwing-sideshow.jpg|Statua Deathwinga przygotowana przez Sideshow Collectibles. Grafiki koncepcyjne Deathwing_head_concept_art.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna głowy Deathwinga. Deathwing_head_concept_art2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna głowy Deathwinga. Deathwing_Size_Comparison.png|Grafika koncepcyjna - porównanie wielkości Deathwinga i człowieka. Grafiki z TCG Deathwing_Raneman.jpg|Śmiertelna postać Deathwinga – grafika autorstwa Ranemana. Deathwing,_the_Destroyer_TCG.jpg|Deathwing terroryzujący Wichrogród. The_Worldbreaker_TCG.jpg|Deathwing i Thrall – grafika z zestawu TCG Twilight of the Dragons. '' Deathwing_BotA.jpg|Deathwing w zestawie rajdowym TCG ''Battle of the Aspects. '' Battle_of_the_Aspects.jpg|Deathwing walczący z pozostałymi Aspektami. Grafika z pudełka zestawu rajdowego ''Battle of the Aspects. '' Barrel_Roll_TCG.jpg|Umiejętność Korkociąg. Szaleństwo Deathwinga Azure_Limb_Tentacle.jpg|Lazurowa Kończyna. Assault_Aspects.jpg|Ostatnia bitwa Alexstraszy i Deathwinga. Blistering_Tentacle2.jpg|Pęcherzowa Macka. Cataclysm.jpg|Deathwing próbujący dokończyć swoje dzieło sprowadzając drugi Kataklizm. Deathwing_the_Destroyer.jpg|Deathwing Niszczyciel. Mutated_Corruption2.jpg|Zmutowane spaczenie. Grafiki fanowskie Garrosh_and_Varian_fighting_Deathwing.jpg|Walka Deathwinga w ludzkiej postaci z Garroshem i Varianem. Tirion_vs_Deathwing.jpg|Tirion Fordring wiedzie żołnierzy do walki z Deathwingiem. Xuezhi_Wang_Fan_Art.jpg|Deathwing walczący w krzyżówce WoW ze Starcraftem. Liang_Xing_Fan_Art.jpg|Deathwing w krzyżówce WoW ze Starcraftem. Filmy Warcraft 2 Expansion Human Video 2|Deathwing budzący się ze snu. Cataclysm Launch TV Spot|Reklama telewizyjna ''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. World of Warcraft Cataclysm Cinematic Trailer-0|Film wprowadzający do Cataclysm. Deathwing flyover world event|Deathwing przelatujący nad światem. Alexstrasza vs Deathwing|Bitwa Życia ze Śmiercią. Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's Rest Cinematic|Rozmowa Deathwinga z Arygosem. Wow Dragon Soul cinematic 1|Thrall atakujący Deathwinga Duszą Demona. Wow Dragon Soul Raid cinematic 2|Abordaż herosów na grzbiet Deathwinga. Wow Dragon Soul Raid cinematic 3|Upadek Deathwinga do Maelstromu. Ciekawostki * Deathwing pojawił się na ekranie ładującym w Cataclysm, stojący na szczycie dwóch wież w Wichrogrodzie. * Podczas BlizzConu 2010 twórcy animacji powiedzieli, że ich zamiarem było stworzenie bestii mierzącej ponad 360 metrów rozpiętości skrzydeł. * Towarzysz jest specjalnym zwierzakiem dla tych, którzy zakupili edycję kolekcjonerską Cataclysm. * Deathwing pojawia się na karcie . * Można zauważyć, że Deathwing przypomina nieco Godzillę z filmu Godzilla z 1998 roku, szczególnie patrząc na rozmiary i wielki ogon. * Głos Deathwinga przypomina Czarną Zgubę z gry SEGa Shadow the Hedgehog. * Nawet w czasach Mists of Pandaria Deathwing miał najwięcej punktów zdrowia ze wszystkich NPC, 858 milionów. * Początkowo sądzono, że głos Deathwingowi podkładał Chris Metzen, jednak później okazało się, że nie był to żaden z pracowników Blizzarda. * Zestaw zbroi wojownika szczebla trzynastego mocno przypomina Deathwinga. * Alduin, smok z serii The Elder Scrolls, nieco przypomina Deathwinga, między innymi wyglądem czy tytułem (Pożeracz Świata, Niszczyciel Świata). * Podczas testów beta Cataclysm w grze występowała scena, w której ludzka postać Deathwinga wyhodowała sobie parę macek. Była to wczesna wersja zadania , które później zostało zmienione. * Głosu Deathwingowi użyczył Michael McConnohie. Sukcesje en:Deathwing Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Cataclysm Kategoria:Warcraft II Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Dragon Soul Kategoria:Badlands NPC Kategoria:Wojna Starożytnych Kategoria:Dzień Smoka Kategoria:Night of the Dragon Kategoria:Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Kategoria:Mount Hyjal NPC Kategoria:Czarne stado smoków Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Twilight Highlands NPC Kategoria:Smoki